


Million Midnights/一百万个深夜

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, half blood keith, wasteland AU (sort of)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: Keith在和他的朋友们努力组建Voltron——他想到太空去寻找离开多年的母亲。有一天他路过一家修理店，碰到一只睡在玩具熊上的流浪猫，认识了Shiro。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Million Midnights/一百万个深夜

**Author's Note:**

> 荒土AU？ Keith Galra混血设定  
> 2w2 全文完结。  
> 灵感来自wb上转过的流浪猫在玩具熊上睡觉的图片

Lance从零件堆满的小山后面探出头来，他一定又用手背擦脸了，以为现在上面全是深一道浅一道的机油。

“好消息和坏消息，先听哪一个？”

Keith叹了口气。Kosmo学他的样子也哼哼了两声。

“我没有问你！”Lance对Kosmo说。

“Lance。”

“好吧，好吧，听我说。”他蹦蹦跳跳地从梯子上下来，在自己脸上又划了一道新的痕迹，“好消息是，我们的进程终于过半了，那意味着这辈子我们就能飞上天啦！坏消息是，这堆废铁需要更强壮的二级推进器，一个我们卖掉内裤也买不起的东西。”

Keith瞪着他：“你根本就没说好消息！”

“嘿，别这么悲观嘛！”Lance走到电脑旁边，敲打键盘，“我告诉了Pidge和Hunk，我们一起想办法。”

Keith望向他身后那个巨大的家伙——Voltron，由Keith在这座荒城徘徊数年收集到的零件拼装成的（半架）运输飞船。她的驾驶舱和主体是Keith和他的朋友们在两年前结束的一场战争残骸中亲手挖出来的，清洗过后露出的银灰色表面，不难猜测它曾是艾尔蒂军团的轻型战斗机；舱内的墙体用Keith捡来的外星稀有金属、Hunk帮忙冶炼制成的，还有一些乱七八糟的零件东拼西凑。他们一直没能找到合适的发动机，更别提核动力和推进器这些昂贵的玩意。

Keith花了四年的心血，只为了有一日Voltron能带他飞上太空，找到他的母亲。

为了不让挫败感吞噬掉他的自尊，Keith抓起背包，把Hunk盘子里剩下的点心塞进嘴巴。

“你要去哪？”Lance急忙问。

“继续找东西，让这家伙能飞起来。”Keith头也不回地说，“Kosmo留在这儿，我明天再来接他。”他上了年纪的悬浮摩托停在院子里，Keith翻身上去，听见不知哪里的零件在咯吱作响。他把脚放在踏板上，左边一侧的踏板就掉了下来。

“该死该死该死该死该死。”他大声骂道，一群落在地上吃小虫的紫雀吓得飞走了。摩托好不容易驶离了停放飞船的院子，Lance把这儿称作“工作室”，其实就是废弃仓库外摆放了一些木桌，以及用来挡雨的大棚做成的简陋营地罢了，Votron停在这里还略显拥挤，因为他们把钱都花在买零件上，而Keith需要把腿上破洞的裤子换下来。

“活着回来！”Lance远远地喊。Keith只是回了他一个中指。

Keith在Ulaz的诊所里忙乎了一晚上，今天有个从悬崖上摔下来的倒霉蛋被送到这里来，Ulaz只是淡定地给他的腿止血、消炎，最后把平板电脑上呈现的影像拿给他看。

“你需要截肢。手术需要三百四十块。”他平淡地说，“过后你想选择包扎还是义肢？包扎十块，义肢一千二百块起。”

Keith的母亲是伽拉，而他的父亲是地球人，所以他是个传统意义上的混血。父亲很早去世，而母亲抛下了还是少年的Keith，独自飞往太空。当一个混血没有想象的那样简单，伽拉和地球人的基因相处并不融洽，他获得了伽拉族敏锐的嗅觉和听力，而当他情绪波动的时候场面一度变得非常糟糕。Ulaz告诉说这是即将到来的的青春期在作祟，他唯一的办法就是学会忍耐和控制。

说到Ulaz，同为伽拉人，没人知道他为什么选择驻扎在已经荒废的地球上。他拥有方圆几百英里唯一一家诊所，还有一些他从外星带来的科技，并且每个月都有太空站的飞船来给他送货——一些乱七八糟的手术用具、机械义肢或者稀有材料，但他收取的通用币却相当良心。Keith一天在这儿工作四个小时，大部分是夜班，帮他登记病人或者在手术室打杂，最后Ulaz会给他一把能量碎片作为报酬。

Keith在Ulaz的锯子响起来之前就跑出了手术室。如果他吐在那里Ulaz八成会宰了他。

他离开诊所的时候天已经亮了。兜里的能量碎片撞在一起发出的声音十分悦耳，就连这少了踏板的摩托似乎都变得没那么差劲了。Keith驶过南边的一小片荒漠——人们称它为“日环”——向自己的住所前进，希望在下午之前还能打个盹。

他的注意力被一盏坏掉的路灯下的东西吸引住了，它酷似人形半坐在那里，脑袋下垂，Keith不禁打了个寒战。等他把摩托开过去，发现那是一只半人高的玩具熊，它脏兮兮的，难以看出绒毛原本应该是什么颜色；仿制的玻璃眼珠空洞无神，目光延伸到Keith身后很远的地方。

一只花猫蜷缩在玩具熊身上，在睡觉。

Keith停下摩托，尽量让自己的脚步轻一些，他观察着玩具熊，但玩具熊并没有看向他。伸手摸过去，有些吃惊地感受到绒毛下柔软的棉花填充。现在无机械玩具已经十分罕见，也许它的寿命比Keith还要长；更别提一只健康无恙的、来自地球的猫咪——Kosmo来自外星，这已经不稀奇了，反而还在存活的地球物种却越来越少。Keith决定把它带回家。

“能麻烦你让开吗？”他对花猫说。

花猫不满地叫了一声，但依旧蜷在玩具熊的怀抱里没有挪动。“好吧，伙计。”Keith只能把他和灰扑扑的玩具熊一同捧起来，放进摩托车的行李箱；猫咪不再叫了，他似乎是找到了更舒适的地方。

“嘿，你在干什么？”

Keith抬起头，看见一个人在马路对面冲他喊。他站在这附近唯一一栋矮房的门前，旁边有一串五颜六色的霓虹灯牌—— _Galaxy Garrison_ 。

那个人见他没有回答，便向Keith走来。等到Keith能够看清的时候他差点被自己的口水呛到，他高挑健壮，有一头柔顺的白色短发，他只穿了件白色背心，露出从肩膀就开始截断的机械右臂；还一道触目惊心的伤疤横在他的鼻梁上，但旁边的黑色眼睛却要温柔许多。

“你在干什么？”那个英俊的男人又问了一遍，语气里更多的是好奇。

“呃，我发现了……”

在看到猫咪的一瞬间男人的眼睛被点亮了，“噢天呐！”他用气音尖叫，“是一只猫！”

“它在玩具熊身上睡觉，这一幕可不常见，是不是？”Keith没头没脑地说，“我是说，这只熊是用棉花做的，而不是电路板。”

男人的目光从猫咪挪到了他的破烂摩托上，并且皱起了眉头。“你不应该再驾驶她了，这对你们俩来说都是个负担。”

“我没有钱换新的。”

“别担心，我可以帮你。”男人说，指了指身后的那栋建筑，“我叫Shiro，现在在由我经营这个……Galaxy Garrison，修理各种运输工具。”他俯下身子，用有血肉的那只手抚摸小猫，“我那里有些吃的，你们要不要一起过来坐会儿？”

Keith本该拒绝他，告诉他需要回家补个觉，下午还要继续为Voltron寻找零件——他还有个大计划等着他去完成。但Shiro正真诚地望向他，更何况Garrison看起来也很温暖舒适，在不远的地方冲他招手。

“好啊。”他说，“我叫Keith。”

也许一杯咖啡就可以了。也许他根本不用睡觉。

“你想吃点什么吗？稀面饼，炒蛋，煎绿芽豆？”

Shiro在狭窄的操作台面边忙乎着。他的店里堆满了各式各样的飞行器零件，以及许许多多Keith没有见过的新奇玩意。它们挤在货架上，有一些占据了店里用来下厨的台面，Shiro就在这些零件和食物中间穿梭，而花猫好奇地跟在他后面。

“咖啡就好。”Keith机械地回答。

“我看到你的黑眼圈了，你不能只喝咖啡。”Shiro递给他咖啡的同时还端来一个煎好的鸡蛋，“你在工作吗？”

“我在Ulaz的诊所打工。”

“噢，Ulaz。”

“你认识他？”

“算是吧。”Shiro做了个鬼脸，“你也看到我的胳膊了……我经常会把自己搞到手术台上去。Ulaz帮过我不少忙。”

Keith想问他为什么经营飞行器修理店会经常受伤，但出于礼貌他还是把注意力放在鸡蛋上面。

“你这儿有二级推进器卖吗？”他随口问。

Shiro惊讶地看着他：“推进器？飞船推进器？”

“没错？”

“那可是个大东西，而且如果想飞上天的话，最好买一个带星际标准标识的，否则保不准什么时候就坏掉了。”

“大概需要多少钱？”

“我知道的最便宜的货，六千七左右。”

“噢。”Keith小声应了声，沮丧地在心里开始做加减法——除了二级推进器，他们还需要核动力和机油，一些能让旧飞船重新启动的电缆，还有能把这些东西都按好的人。

“你要推进器做什么？”Shiro问。

“我和朋友们在组建一架飞船。我想到太空去。”

花猫爬到了Shiro的肩膀上，贴着他的颈部趴下，两只前爪惬意地搭在他的关节处。Shiro一手轻轻摸着他的尾巴，面庞则流露出了一点悲伤。“太空并没有你们想象的那么好。”

“你去过？”

Shiro耸耸肩。“工作。”他简单地说，指了指架子上那些Keith叫不上名字的零件。“你满二十五岁了吗？星际规定的驾驶员年龄？”

“没有，”Keith转了转眼睛，“但是估计等飞船建好了，我也可以过年龄了。”

他本以为Shiro会被他逗笑，但Shiro的眉头却蹙紧了。

“这不是玩笑。”他严肃地说。

接下来的二十分钟他们沉默地吃完了自己盘子里的东西，期间一个上了年纪的婆婆来修脚踏车的刹车，Shiro只花了三分钟就解决了，而且没有收她的费用。等他重新回到店里，白色的背心上已经全是污渍。他伸手收走了Keith 的空盘子。

“我能把他留下吗？”他突然问。花猫跟在他身后喵喵叫着。

“呃，当然，我猜他会开心的。”Keith说，“我把那个熊拿回去。”

Keith的摩托停在Garrison的门口没有上锁，但估计也没有人想偷这堆破烂。玩具熊不太开心地坐在他的行李箱上，Keith有些愧疚把它遗忘在这里。他骑上摩托，还没掉下来的那侧踏板发出的声音令他心惊胆战。

“Shiro，”他看向正倚在门边目送他的Shiro，“你有这台破摩托可以用的零件吗？”

“有啊。”Shiro一本正经地回答，“我可以把它修好。二十五块。”

Keith从兜里摸出零钱，Shiro噗嗤一声笑了。他伸手去接零钱，Keith的指尖碰触到他的机械手掌，那里比他想象的要温暖许多，就像人的皮肤。

“我会用它们买点猫粮。”他调皮地颠了颠手中的硬币，闪身回到货架边找东西去了。

“谁修好了你的摩托车？”Pidge问。

傍晚Keith和他的几个朋友在他的住所小聚了一会儿，其实就是一起分享Hunk新探索的菜品。在他们进门之前Keith就从窗户上就看到了他们围在自己摩托车前议论纷纷。

“街边的一个机械修理店。”Keith尽量简洁地回答。

“你甚至换了一个新的阀门，还有一个成色不错的燃料桶！”Lance激动地喊，“你根本不舍得在这破摩托上掏这么多钱的！”

Kosmo吠了两声表示附和。这家伙，只会胳膊肘向外拐。

“你花了多少钱？”Pidge刨根问底。

“二十五。”Keith快速说，似乎他说的够快他们的朋友们就不会在意似的。但相反，所有人的表情都变得高深莫测起来。

“不可能，这绝不可能，你不能骗我们！”Lance嚷嚷，“也许你突然发了横财？不，这不科学，如果你有了钱一定会给Voltron买零件，而不是——”

“Keith，如果你遇到了什么麻烦一定要告诉我们，”Pidge一脸严肃，“不要自己硬抗，更不要去做什么傻事。”

Hunk则双手抓住他的肩膀：“我知道组装一架飞船有多难，我们说好要共进退，也绝对不会放弃你——”

Keith把盘子摔在桌子上，只因为它是由低端材料制成才没有像瓷器一样立刻摔成碎片。他怒气冲冲地看着他们……还有眼神无辜的Kosmo。

“什么也没有发生，好吗？”他大声说，“我只不过是路过了一家修理店，问问多少钱能修好我的踏板，‘二十五’这是他自己说的，但后来他正好发现店里有多余的燃料箱和阀门，就……顺手帮我装上了。这是公平交易，我还送了他一只地球猫！”

他气喘呼呼地停下来。Hunk、Lance和Pidge交换了一个眼神。

“这听起来像个爱情故事。”Pidge说。

Keith决定不作回应。

他们在晚饭后用Pidge拼装的投影仪看了个二十世纪左右的电影碟片，也是讲述主角在太空探险的故事。但情节实在是太枯燥，在当时那些画面还算是超前的幻想，但放到现在就连五岁小孩都知道是怎么回事。没过多久他们都挤在沙发上睡着了。

Hunk在凌晨两点的时候跳起来，说自己要赶快回家。这场聚会就这样散了。

Keith在清晨洗漱，吃了口简单的早饭。是时候前往工作棚继续研究他的半成品，他把需要寻找的零件重新整理了一张单子，这一次他在后面写上了具体价格，譬如，二级推进器，六千七百块，他清楚这也许不是这张单子里数字最大的那个。

Kosmo已经坐在摩托车的行李筐里等他。Keith摸了摸他的脑袋，然后骑上摩托。今天是个难得的好天气，也许晚上可以爬上山顶观望一下星星，Pidge一定会高兴的；摩托车启动的时候扬起四周的沙尘，这让他觉得自己像个科幻片中的复古牛仔。天还早，宽阔的沙地上寥寥行人，Keith加大马力，风沙敲击在护目镜上的声音被放大了无数倍，他的耳朵被震得嗡嗡直响。

但他依旧喜欢开摩托。更何况脚踏板修好了，他的脚再也不会无处安放了。

Keith路过了Garrison商店，不自觉地慢了下来。Shiro已经坐在店铺门口认真修理一个模样奇怪的玩意。他换了一件干净的背心，夹克随意地披在身上，为了方便取用在口袋里塞满的工具。他的嘴巴还衔着一支小扳手。

Keith的心脏扑通扑通狂跳起来。

Shiro立刻认出了他的摩托，向他招了招手。Keith不知道自己应该也伸手回应，还是把稳方向舵。Kosmo没有这些烦恼，他大大方方地对Shiro叫了两声。

“呃，这是Kosmo，我最好的朋友。”Keith解释，脸颊开始发烫，“我得走了！”

他猛踩油门，让摩托车一溜烟离开了这个地方。等到他到达工作棚取下目镜和头盔，在镜子前换上肥大的工作服，才发现汗水都流到了脖子里，耳朵比成熟的苹果还要红。

“什么也别说。”他小声警告Kosmo，然后觉得自己幼稚得像个孩子。

这天Keith在Voltron的舱体下方工作了很久，就为了修复一处短路问题。他从推车上站起来的时候感觉自己的后背要断成两半。他在Ulaz的诊所只呆了两个小时就开始哈欠连天，那天没有患者，Ulaz一直不太满意地从笔记上边瞪着他，最后无可奈何地放他回家。

只有在半夜才会意识到这条马路两侧的路灯是多么昏暗。今天的月亮似乎和Keith一样，垂头丧气，萎靡不振，都无法照亮自己的周身。Keith使劲眨眨眼睛，让自己提起精神，而不是被某个喜欢夜晚飙车的疯子撞到。

Garrison的牌匾还亮着，Shiro坐在门口的一盏小灯下读书。Keith的摩托车慢了下来，他不知道为什么会慢下来，这辆车仿佛不受他的控制。

“这么晚了！”Shiro惊讶地说，“你为什么还在大街上？”

“这么晚了 _你_ 为什么还在大街上？”Keith反问。

Shiro把手中的书举起来——《运输机维修难点一百零一问》。“快进来，我正好还有点热牛奶。”

Keith跟在他身后走进店里，里面暖洋洋的，充斥着一股金属与铁锈的性感味道，Shiro随手施了点魔法——他点亮了暖黄色的灯光，这里就变得像家一样温馨了。Shiro递给他一个盛满牛奶的杯子。

“你从哪里弄到的牛奶？”现在乳制品已经变成了昂贵的食材，Keith是绝对不会舍得买牛奶喝的。

“呃，我有几个朋友。”他耸耸肩膀，快速转移了话题，“你为什么还在外面？”

“Ulaz把我赶出来了，因为我一直在打瞌睡，”Keith吸吮着热牛奶，“下次我会记住上班前不要花那么多体力去修飞船。”

“所以你不是在说笑，而是真的想建一艘可以飞上天的东西？”

“我为什么要开玩笑？难道你这么不相信有的人的梦想是飞上太空吗？”

Shiro的眼神躲闪了一下，慌张地挪到窗外去。“我不是这个意思。”他解释，“太空很危险。”

“所有人都知道，我也知道，”Keith说，“我妈妈去了太空，我想去找她。”

“噢，这样啊。”Shiro似乎没有想到他会这样说，也没有追问下去，“如果你需要什么帮助，可以来找我。”

 _但是我没有钱_ 。Keith没有说出口。他们各自陷入了沉思，也许Shiro很乐意教他一些东西，但没有钱，就算他一夜之间学会了所有的理论知识，一切都只是纸上谈兵。

花猫从门边钻进来，喵喵叫着跳到Shiro的肩膀上，蹭他的脸。

“嘿，Red！快和Keith打个招呼。”Shiro欢快地说。

Keith看了看那只猫，又看了看Shiro。“你给一只花猫起名叫Red？”

“我只是不会起名字，不要嘲笑我。”Shiro说，粉红色顺着他的脖子蔓延开来，“玩具熊怎么样了？”

“他在我的写字台上住得很好，”Keith说，“我给他起名叫Black。”

Shiro大笑起来。 

Shiro平时就住在店里，他在后门的地方有一个小卧室，外面是一个小巧的接待厅，Keith就蜷缩在那里的沙发上睡过了后半夜。他醒来的时候Shiro已经在接待今天的第二个顾客了，他捧着一个老式收音机，想让Shiro把他修好，这样他可以准时收听到中午的星际新闻。

Shiro——Shiro是Keith生命中最完美的存在；他英俊强壮，有所有人都羡慕的肌肉线条，这个世界上没有他修不好的东西；但在另一半时间里Shiro惊人得温柔，他有足够的耐心做好每一件事，悉心照料Red，他的店，以及他所上心的每一件事。

Keith只是个凡人，他的结局当然也是心甘情愿被Shiro俘虏。好吧，和Red一样。

很快Keith就成了Garrison店里的常客，但大多数时间他只是去蹭吃蹭喝，或是和Kosmo一起过来借睡半晚。Shiro每次都热情欢迎他，带他参观仓库里的新奇东西，空闲的时候还会把Keith所有的东西都升级一遍，比如他的通讯器，还有他的摩托——现在它已经拥有一个最新款的导航器，以及两个九五成新的军用级别轮胎。

而Keith唯一不理解的事情就是Shiro对他的太空经历闭口不谈，只要Keith问起他就会把话题转到别的地方去。Keith认识一些飞行员，他们都很喜欢对太空航行夸夸其谈，谈论那些未知、那些凶险的旅行；只有Shiro，好像太空埋葬了他的某一部分，他不想提起，并在尝试忘记。

Keith决定不再追问他，毕竟无论如何，他最不想看到的就是笑容从Shiro的脸上消失。

不过……说到秘密，Keith也有没有告诉Shiro他是人类与伽拉种族混血的事情。现在只有他的朋友们和Kosmo知道这件事，他也想告诉Shiro，但Keith不知如何开口。他还是选择闭上嘴巴，看Shiro赤裸上身在零件堆里工作，欣赏这番天使降落在荒废星球上的绝美场景。

“我们需要去一趟Shiro那里。”

“我们—— _什么_ ？”

Keith知道他总在朋友们面前提起Shiro，但听见他的名字从Lance嘴中说出来的感觉还是怪怪的——就像有人在偷窥你在竭力掩藏的宝藏。

“我和Hunk在城里逛了一周，都没有找到Voltron需要的东西。”Lance指了指贴在墙上的那张计划表，上面几乎要被无数个红叉占满了，“你难道不着急吗？”

“我当然着急，只不过……”

Keith望向身后的Voltron，她一直沉默地矗立在这儿，俯视着他们。

“我们需要几十个带弯头的链接件，地球生产的运输机根本没有这种型号，”Lance连珠炮似地说，“你经常在我们耳边唠叨Garrison有多么…… _Shiro有多好_ ，但你从来没有问过他有没有我们缺少的这种零件！”

Hunk和Pidge也一同看向他，Keith只能垂下头躲开他们的目光。

“就这样决定了，你和我，下午光顾一趟Shiro的修理店。不，不，别反驳我，这事已经决定了！”

所以他们草草吃过午饭（是一些难闻的蔬菜搅拌在一起的浆糊配饼干），Lance拿起Pidge为他们画的零件草图和清单，Keith不情不愿地带头开在前面。他只希望在Shiro面前Lance可以管住他的嘴，而不是把他的糗事都一股脑丢出来。

但生活充满了难以预料的事情：Shiro热情地接待了他们，Red也是；但当他们踏进店里的时候，一个高挑的白发女人站在那里，像一盏耀眼的灯光照亮了整个工作间。她有一对尖耳朵，眼睛下方种族特有的标记在闪闪发亮。

她并非来自地球。实际上，她来自和地球结盟的艾尔蒂。对于艾尔蒂人的外貌特征，Keith小时候读过的那些课本都写着呢，相当好认。

Keith听见Lance在他旁边倒吸一口冷气。

“嘿，你就是Shiro经常提起的那个人吧，那个 _喜欢骑摩托车的男孩_ 。”她用悦耳的声音说。

Shiro的脸红了。“别拿我开玩笑。”

“我没有！嘿，我是Allura。你叫什么名字？”她转身问Lance。

接下来的十五分钟里Keith的脑袋一直晕乎乎的。他在竭力搞清楚现在的状况：Lance正在努力描述他们所需要的零件，而恰巧Allura对艾尔蒂的飞行器有所了解；但她和Shiro异常亲密，他们总是靠得很近，Shiro会下意识地站在Allura的身后，或是轻轻碰触Allura的身体来引起注意。

Keith身体里伽拉的那部分开始蠢蠢欲动。他闻到Shiro的体香（是的，他能闻到！）几乎要被Allura的香气所覆盖，弥漫在工作间的空中，但这让Keith很不舒服。

他终于明白了Shiro的店里为什么会有那么多外星科技。

他终于明白了Shiro为什么会有那么多他买不起的食材。

因为Shiro在和一个富裕的艾尔蒂女孩交往。一切都说得通了！

但Shiro没有冷落他，和他们讨论了一会儿组装排线的难点，从货架一排一排找过去，最后找到了他们想要的零件——和一包闪亮亮的、艾尔蒂飞船专用工具放在一起，Keith从没见到Lance的眼睛瞪得这么大过。最后Keith不得不问起价钱。

“呃，”Shiro挠了挠脑袋，看向Allura，“这个……”

“送给你们了。”Allura笑眯眯地说，“没关系！我的飞船里还有好多。”

Keith和Lance拿上零件返回他们的根据地，Lance一直在兴奋地重述Shiro和Allura有多么好，而Keith根本打不起精神，就连Kosmo过来迎接时也只是漫不经心地摸了摸他的脑袋，十分敷衍。

“你们回来啦，怎么样？”Pidge从电脑后面抬起头，“Keith怎么啦？”

“快看，我们搞到了这么多！”Lance得意洋洋地举起袋子，“噢……Keith，别管他，他失恋了。”

Keith想开口辩解，但Pidge只关心袋子里的东西，她把它们一字排开在写字桌上放好，“你们是怎样买到这么多的？”她惊讶地问，“伙计们，你们知道这东西在黑市网站上要多少钱吗？最便宜的也要二百三十块一个。”

Keith和Lance面面相觑。“该死。”Lance说。

“你们花了多少钱？”Pidge问。

“呃，没花钱？”Keith回答。

“噢，该死。”Pidge也咒骂了一句，接着他们都对着那些闪亮而精致的小玩意沉默了。

Keith再次光顾Garrison修理店的时候Allura已经不在那儿了，而是换成了另一个金发的艾尔蒂女生。她叫Romelle，跟在Shiro身后帮忙，好像浑身有使不完的精力，可以用半秒钟时间在好几百个盒子里找到Shiro需要的东西。

Shiro在相对宽阔的后院里修理一架单人运输机，这是老款民用飞机，不会飞很高，一些做社交职业的人会淘一架二手用作代步。Shiro趴在飞机的发动机舱边，半个身子埋在里面，他的屁股高高撅起，双手才能摸到最里面的电缆。

Keith对这景象是不会抱怨什么的。

Red跑来蹭他的裤脚，Keith弯下腰去挠他的脖子，“你胖了，小家伙，”他小声说，“Shiro都喂你些什么好东西？”

Shiro很快修好了飞船，并且亲自坐进去试驾了一番，Keith料到他会开飞船，但没想到他可以开得这样好——那架普通的二手货在Shiro的操纵下掠过低空，与地面保持一个感官上足够惊险却很安全的距离；飞船转了几个圈，弧形的机翼擦着建筑的边角飞过，盘旋一圈后稳稳降落在院子里。

“他很棒，是不是？”Romelle突然出现在Keith身边，“Shiro可是专业的，我觉得他是银河系最好的飞行员！噢，对了，你好，你需要点什么？”

除了和Shiro安安静静共进午餐之外，Keith什么也不需要。Romelle可是个话痨（当然啦，与Keith相比谁都像个话痨），这也让Keith的愿望泡了汤。他用力嚼着Shiro烹饪的、不知什么星球进口来的肉类，一边听Romelle和Shiro欢快地交谈；Red蜷缩在Keith的大腿上打盹，似乎在对他阴阳怪气——嘿，你喜欢的人可忙着呢，只有我能陪你啦。

终于、终于，Keith和Shiro有了一点独处的时间。Romelle专心地帮Shiro算账单，Shiro在院子里收拾散落一地的工具和零件，Keith也跟了出来。

“上次我们拿走的那些链接件，我知道它们很贵。”Keith问，“我们不想白拿东西，也许可以帮你做点什么？”

Shiro只是对他微笑：“不不，不用那么做。”

“Shiro，我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的。”Shiro温柔地说，“它在黑市上很贵，对吧？那是因为很少有人能用得上，所以他们不会从艾尔蒂进很多这样的货。但是我有，因为我有艾尔蒂的朋友，而且我有很多很多，所以在我这里它们并不是那样珍贵。所以你不用觉得欠我什么。”汗水让他的脸庞在阳光下发出亮晶晶的细小光芒，他整个人都在发光，而他的黑眼睛在光亮中深邃无比。“嘿，和我讲讲你的飞船。”

他找了两把木头凳子，示意Keith也坐下来。他们离得很近，大腿挨着大腿，Keith能嗅到Shiro耳朵后方散发出的香味，那是独属于他的、像是蜂蜜混合着香子兰的淡淡的香气。它令Keith平静，驱使Keith心甘情愿地做任何Shiro想要他做的事。

“我爸爸在我很小的时候就去世了，他是名救援队长，有个该死的胶囊仓落到地上的时候还在着火，然后它就爆炸了。我的妈妈——”他艰难地说，“几年后也离开了，我是指，去了太空，也是因为工作。她一直没有回来，所以我决定去找她。”

“用那艘飞船？”

“用那艘飞船。但可能我永远也成功不了了。”Keith心灰意冷地说，尤其是他经常光顾Shiro的店后，才发现自己学到的那些还远远不够。

“别那么说！”Shiro用手肘轻轻碰了他一下，“我绝对会帮你的。”

“你为什么不和我讲讲你的经历？”Keith问。

“我不想把不愉快的回忆分享给我的朋友，”Shiro认真地回答，“我们本该是要一同分享快乐的。”

“早晚有一天你会告诉我。”

“我会告诉你的，某一天。”Shiro爽朗地笑起来。

Keith驾驶摩托返回他和朋友们的工作棚，行李架上挂着一把Romelle送给他的来自艾尔蒂的小叶花骨朵，她说随便浇点水等星星升起来的时候它们就会绽放，展露出银河一样的偏光色彩的花瓣，“这是Shiro最喜欢的花！”。Keith疯狂扭着油门，像无头苍蝇一样冲进工作棚，Lance发出一声足够吵醒整个太阳系的尖叫，Keith才从恍惚中回过神来。

“你的摩托车刚刚跑过了一百七十迈！”Lance扯着嗓子喊，“为什么你看起来像在梦游？”

Keith摘下头盔，气喘呼呼。

“你知道我有多喜欢Shiro吗？”他大声说。

“我当然知道，在我第一眼看见你面对Shiro的时候就知道了。”Lance摆摆手，“别把我当瞎子，好吗？”

Keith今年二十一岁，他早就过了人类所谓的青春期；而对伽拉种族来说，成长才刚刚开始。

他看着镜子里自己的身体，最近半年他明显壮实了许多，尽管吃的东西和以前并没什么两样。他摸了摸自己开始宽阔的肩膀，手臂上的线条日益明显，他甚至可以单手提起一个半满的燃料桶。

“你真的有点吓到我了。”有一天Pidge惊呼，Keith这才发现他俯视女孩的时候角度有些不一样了，“Keith，伽拉的那个你快要把你的肉体撑破了。”

Keith努力不去想这个形容有多么诡异。

但发育也有许多副作用：他没法控制自己的情绪，而且浑身上下有使不完的精力，倒不是说他能二十四小时不睡觉，而是身体已经累得快要垮掉，但他的精神还没有玩够。

Ulaz给他做了个免费的全身检查。

“这是正常现象，Keith。”他用那种不紧不慢的语调说，“两种基因正在你的身体里碰撞，你不可能还像个没事人一样。”

“怎么才能让它们停下来？”Keith绝望地问。

“让它们累到休息。”

“什么？那我可能死掉！”Keith抓住自己的头发，“Ulaz，你到底是不是医生啊！”

“我是名伽拉医生。”Ulaz淡淡地说。

所以，按照医嘱，Keith需要发泄掉他多余的精力。他现在几乎不睡觉，与一个枕头和一个毯子住在工作棚里，清醒的时候就继续研究飞船，这不是什么好事，Pidge频频在电脑上检查出电路错误，这都是Keith放弃思考的大脑造成的。“伽拉的青春期真要命，是不是？”Hunk忧心忡忡地说，“噢！呃，Keith，如果太累的话，我可以替你安装那个手柄。”

没错，他甚至按不好一个手柄！

Keith本来想每天增加两个小时在Ulaz的诊所打工，但被Ulaz拒绝了，因为假设他真的递错了手术刀后果将相当严重——病人会死，Ulaz也会毫不犹豫地杀了他。Keith不知道人类的身躯还能忍受多久的折腾，他气恼地对着镜子咒骂自己的时候，偶然发现两颗尖尖的虎牙。它们以前没有这么尖的。

“但是你还有辆摩托，”Hunk不经意间提起，“你可以尝试飙车？”

“那太危险了。”Pidge随口应到，她小小的脑袋还埋在各式尺寸的电子屏幕后面，“噢对了，Hunk，上次我们的天线按好了吗？”

Keith把自己藏到工具箱的后面，心中已经对这个建议跃跃欲试。

两个小时后Keith驾驶着他的摩托行驶在“日环”边际处空无一人的沙地上。太阳已经离他而去，此时这片荒地拥有最纯粹的静谧和空旷，没人会到这里来打扰Keith。他把油门加到最大，发动机的轰鸣声与风声在敲打他的耳膜；他必须睁大眼睛集中注意力来确保自己不会被一些坑洼绊倒然后死掉，这令他心跳加快，伽拉的细胞兴奋地在他身体里大吵大嚷。这很危险，尤其是现在车灯会被扬起的沙尘遮盖时，他的每一次加速都像是在死亡线边缘跳舞。

但Keith喜欢这种感觉。

现在他可以掌控速度，掌控这片沙地，掌控这深邃又剔透的穹顶。

直到他的视野里出现了另一辆摩托。

Keith眯起眼睛，也只能隐隐分辨出那是一辆运动型的悬浮摩托，因为她的尾部有一个漂亮的弧线型尾翼。她先是从他很远的地方切进来，然后选择靠近Keith，尽管她的另一侧如此宽阔，她还是执意切进Keith的路线。

“搞什么鬼？”Keith有些恼火，企图甩掉她，但她只是紧跟上来，似乎在阻止他往某个方向拐弯。现在他们的时速都已经高到吓人，Keith咬牙切齿地加大马力，仪表盘亮起了红灯，在提醒Keith它只是个被改装过的旧摩托。

不出所料那个人轻而易举地跟上了他的路线，并超过了他、横在Keith的面前，这一次Keith不得不开始减速，否则他们两个都会被撞成肉泥。

“你什么毛病？”还未等摩托完全停下来，Keith就掀起头盔大吼。

另一人也从摩托车上直起身子，摁下头盔上的按钮。等空中扬起的沙尘都完全落下后，Keith看到一双熟悉的黑眼睛在注视着他。

“Shiro？”

Shiro只是指了指不远处，借着他的车前灯向前看去，Keith脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来——那是一个断崖。

“几个月前有一架飞行胶囊落在了这里，砸出一个坑……包括这个‘悬崖’。我打赌你不知道。”Shiro说，“Keith，你在想什么？你在这里摸黑飙车简直是自寻死路！”

Keith呆呆地俯视那个下凹的大坑，又呆呆地望向Shiro。他的身体忽然疲惫下来，伽拉的那一部分似乎决定在捅了篓子之后逃之夭夭。

“你救了我。”他小声说。

“我猜是这样。”Shiro回答。然后他重新戴好头盔，把摩托开向安全的方向。

Keith跟在Shiro身后爬上那块石头，坐在一个略有坡度的截面上。

他们的摩托并排停在下面，车灯射出黄色的光柱，劈开黑暗，最终也与黑暗融为一体。Keith有些觉得可惜，他以为车灯能照到更远的地方去，而现在他连那个断崖的边缘都看不到。

Shiro从夹克口袋里掏出一颗糖，认真剥去手中那颗的金箔糖纸，然后递给他。Keith把糖含在嘴里，比薄荷还要清凉的香气盈在他的嘴巴里，他吞咽了一下，凉气似乎也顺着食管滑向他的身体里，冰得他打了个寒颤。

“这是什么？”他边问边咳嗽。

“地球搞不到的原料，我们叫它冰凉草。”Shiro说，“它可以让你的神经镇静下来。”

“你吃过这玩意？”

“我开过飞船，也开过摩托，必要时刻我必须保持冷静，不能冲动。看起来你也很需要这东西。”

“这合法吗？”Keith问。

Shiro的嘴角动了动。“在太空中，有很多东西都可以避开管制，这也是为什么太空如此危险。”

Keith想不出什么反驳的话。不过冰凉草糖确实让他感觉舒服许多，如果他早可以买到这个东西，就不用如此艰难地度过这几周了。

反倒是Shiro先主动开口：

“你的飞船准备得怎么样了？”

“不算好。”

“所以你打算在漆黑一片的断崖边自杀？”

“不是那样的。”Keith呻吟。虽然Shiro的语气里并没有挖苦，但他还是有一点难堪。

Shiro关心地说：“你知道我会帮你的，对吧？”

“怎么帮？这不是什么简单的事！我没有钱，我付不起那些零件，让不想白拿你的昂贵的东西……我什么也给不了你。”

“但是你让我认识了Red。”Shiro说，“他是个好的陪伴。”

Keith皱起眉头，在心里告诉自己嫉妒一只猫咪是极其荒谬的。

“……而且我也认识了你。”白发男人接着说，然后他急忙抿紧嘴唇，好像说到了什么不好意思的话题。

“我？”

“刚回到地球的时候我觉得自己格格不入，”Shiro低声说，他的左手在轻轻抚摸另一只机械胳膊，似乎被勾起了一些回忆，“白发、伤疤、外星科技的义肢……我离开这里的时候并不是这样的。我像是换了一副躯体，支离破碎地回来；接手一家修理店，算是找回了一点兴趣。”他苦笑了两声，“但是你……你不一样，如果某天你选择在店里停留我总是很开心，我会在心里祈祷你可以多呆一会儿，就像朋友一样……我也不会感到孤独了。”

Keith的心脏在胸腔里狂跳起来，冰凉草突然间失去了药效，他的血液开始在血管里燃烧。

“只是朋友？”他问。

Shiro扭过头来看他，眼睛里闪烁着惊讶和欣喜。“你想要什么？我……我都可以。”

“但……但是，Allura……”

Shiro的眼睛弯了起来。“Allura？噢老天爷。”他在努力憋笑，但又耐心地解释，“她就像我的姐姐一样。我在太空出事，她保护我，帮了我很多忙，帮我制作了一条艾尔蒂材料的手臂。有时我会让自己在她身边感到脆弱，无所顾忌，她就是我的家人。”

“噢，这样。”Keith尴尬极了，“好吧。”

“我会转告她你在吃她的醋。”

“为了让她下次光临时有更多开心的笑料？谢谢，我很荣幸。”然后Keith面对Shiro，然后抓住他的两个肩膀，把脸凑了上去。

所有的事物都开始变得火热，Shiro的嘴唇，他手掌下的皮肤，就连Keith裸漏的一小截小腿都能感受到沙地正在他们身下沸腾。Keith吞咽下Shiro在接吻时发出的呜咽声音，他不喜欢Shiro这样委屈、双眼紧闭，星星一样闪亮的东西挂在睫毛上；他想要Shiro大笑，抚摸他的肩膀，邀请他过夜，这些细碎的愿望都可以实现，但Keith还在贪婪地渴望更多。

Shiro……Shiro总会给他惊喜，那些静悄悄地、不经意间绽放的惊喜。

“跟我回去。”他在Keith耳边说，像塞壬在对他吟唱。

这便是Keith想拥有的所有了。

_Keith：Lance，今晚帮我照顾一下Kosmo_

_Lance：？为什么？_

_Keith：我今晚_

_Keith：忙_

_Lance：你知道我现在很想冲到你面前用扳手敲你的脑袋直到你把所有东西都说出来吧？_

_Lance：没问题。说实话，大部分时间都是Kosmo在照顾我。_

“你在干什么？”

Shiro在他背后出现，下巴在Keith的肩膀上来回磨蹭。他们挤在Garrison后面的小客厅的沙发里，因为这里刚好能容纳下他们两个人的身躯。Shiro把所有的灯都关掉了，路灯从他们身后的格子窗中投射进来，光亮像是编制纹路的薄纱蒙在月亮上，印出痕迹；它们划过Shiro的肩膀，刻印在他颜色清冷的机械手臂上，划过手指，顺着指尖又爬向Keith的手臂。

深夜也可以这样美。Keith荒废了好多个这样的深夜。

“给Lance发个消息。”

Shiro轻轻哼了一声，Keith猜测他根本没有听进去。白发人只是专心地抚摸Keith的身体，从他的肋骨一路下滑到小腹；大多数时间里他都在用有温度的那只手，机械胳膊只是撑在那里，有时手指会紧张地动一动。

“你可以用右手，”Keith说，“我不在意。”

“真的？不……不行，我在意。”Shiro停顿了一下，这下他干脆把右手背到身后去了。

Keith吃过了冰凉草糖，它的气味一直在他的舌尖游荡，当他吻过Shiro后，Shiro也开始散发冰凉草的味道了。Keith转过头去，把鼻子抵在Shiro的脉搏上，嗅他的味道。他的姿势有些古怪，没有人类会做这样的动作——这更像是发情的猫科动物，因为越来越浓的体味而兴奋不已。

他伸出舌头。Shiro在他舔舐上来的时候放声呻吟。

Shiro是奔放与羞怯的矛盾体。情欲的压迫下Shiro很快放弃了思考，留下他的身体在两者之间艰难抉择，他想要Keith，却又在下意识地遮遮掩掩，Keith很快明白过来Shiro不想让他看到自己身上的痕迹，伤疤、褶皱、难以恢复的暗纹，Shiro曾跟语气苦涩地提起过。Keith需要想办法来向他证明，他根本不关心这些。

Keith的牙齿勾住Shiro背心的一角，轻松地将布料扯开。他现在有几颗狼一样的尖牙，总得派上用处。

“噢！Keith，噢！”Shiro低喘，似乎想要把Keith从身前推走，当然，他的手只是放在那里并没有用力。

“别躲着我，好吗？”Keith央求，“我从来都不在乎你的缺陷，你依旧是我见过最美好的人。”

Shiro的呼吸停滞了一秒，而Keith趁机含住了他的一边乳尖。

Shiro在他身下发抖，他的乳头在Keith舌头的挑逗下充血挺立，乳晕也开始泛红。Keith的攻势很快从乳头扩大到了胸口，他的双手都放上来，在Shiro结实饱满的胸口乱抓乱蹭。当他尖于常人的指甲划破Shiro皮肤的时候，“噢……”他呻吟，睫毛乱颤，身体剧烈起伏。

Shiro令Keith着了迷。在前戏和无数个粘稠的吻之后，两个人的神智都开始恍惚。有人在Keith的身体里点燃了火把，他的血液和皮肤都开始发烫，如果没能拥有Shiro，Keith很确信自己会在几个小时之内燃烧殆尽，化成灰尘消失在这个世界里。但Shiro的双手接住了他，他的黑眼睛望进Keith的灵魂，对他说：“来吧，Keith，来吧。”

Shiro的储物抽屉里有安全套，还有半瓶类似润滑油一样的液体，Keith不知道那是什么生物分泌出的油脂，也许也是外星来的。他草草做过准备，Shiro和他一样急不可待。Shiro趴在沙发上背对着他，双手分开自己的臀瓣;他微微弯下的脊柱盛满了月光，它们顺着腰部的线条又倾泻而下。 _他真美_ 。

Keith脱掉了裤子，阴茎握在手里。也许他在同龄人中还算是个小个子，但伽拉的基因让他某些部位不那样平常。他很少约会，不想让别人对着他的生殖器指指点点，幸运的是，他需要花大量的时间在研究飞船上，约会自然被排到了后边。

Shiro回头看向他，“你是个伽拉？”他含糊地问，但情欲很快就盖过了惊讶。

“是混血。”Keith说，“你介意吗？”

Shiro先是点了点头，又摇了摇头，“你为什么要这么问？”他小声说。“我从不介意你，即使你——”

他的后半句没有说出口，但Keith在心中帮他说完了， _即使你是个瘦小的伽拉的混血_ ，差不多。但让其他人大跌眼镜的是，Keith不会在床事上含糊，他身体里的伽拉还在发育，在被激起情欲的时候他比大多数人更热情。

Keith进入到Shiro的身体里，Shiro像是从喉咙里挤出尖叫；他从未有过这样的感觉，在除了母亲的身边也可以找到这样安心的处所——Shiro的身体，他的精神，所有沾染上他气息的地方。他双臂紧紧环住Shiro的躯体，在性交中压制住他，更像是想殆尽在肌肤相触时燃起的火焰中。Shiro在他胸膛下颤抖，他会在Keith顶入的时候不自觉地向前滑动，Keith的牙齿便抵在他的脖子上，刺破他的皮肤，用疼痛来提醒他应该待在什么位置——就在这儿，在他身边——像一只霸道的猫。

最后Keith射在套子里，而Shiro弄脏了他的沙发。白发男人脸庞朝下一动未动，颤栗逐渐停止，他的呼吸变得平缓。Keith拨开他后颈的头发，齿痕清晰可见，周围一圈则是红红的，开始发肿。

“该死，Shiro，”Keith的声音听起来不像他自己的，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有，我很好。”Shiro闷声闷气地说。

“你希望我走吗？”

“不，只是……留下来，好吗？”

Keith抓过一旁整齐叠起的小毯子，掀开把两个人都罩在里面。Shiro一直没有更换姿势，只是拱起后背，把脑袋搁在自己的手臂上；Keith靠在他的身体上，闭上眼睛，听月亮的低语入睡。

不知道什么时候Red跳上来，在他与Shiro间找到个巧妙的空挡，心满意足地躺下了。Keith想到被冷落在家的玩具熊（他叫Black！），它的猫猫已经找到了住处，它却只能独自一人挨过长夜。Keith需要把它搬到更热闹的地方去，他迷迷糊糊地想，直到陷入深睡。

Keith自己一只手抱着玩具熊另一只手扛起工具箱的样子很可笑，但他没来记得阻止Lance的放声大笑。Pidge双手捂住自己的耳朵。

“你为什么要拿个熊过来？”Lance边做夸张的大喘气边问，“它能帮我们组装飞船吗？”

Keith不打算搭理他。他走到自己的工作台前边，把杂物都推到一边，给Black找了个角落。

“你看起来挺开心的。”Hunk问，“发生了什么事吗？”

“我能猜到。”Lance抢着说。

“推进器情况怎么样了？”Keith试图转移话题。

“我们都知道你和Shiro上床了。”Pidge平静地说，就连Hunk和Lance的表情也没有多大波澜，“我只是想告诉你一些事情，关于Shiro，我做了一些调查——”

“嘿，你不能随随便便就调查我的朋友！”

“男朋友。”Hunk贴心地纠正。

“——不是你想象的那样，我没有黑进什么系统，窃取机密或者非法交易！我只是帮你问了问。”Pidge大声清了清嗓子，“MATT！”

话音未落，通往休息室的门帘被掀起来，Pidge的哥哥Matthew Holt出现在他们面前，还拎着一桶用来清洗零件的稀释过的清洁液。“你好，Keith。”Matt礼貌地打招呼，他和Pidge长得太像，简直是Pidge的高大性转版本，“好久不见。”

“跟他讲讲Shiro，Matt。”

“什么？等等……Matt，你也认识Shiro？”

“Takashi Shirogane？我在年轻的时候就认识他了，我们在同一所星际学校就读——在木卫三的‘移动城堡’上。”Matt坐在Keith面前的长椅上，脱下橡胶手套，把水桶放在一旁休息。他向自己的妹妹抛去一个眼神，但Pidge目光坚决让他继续说下去。“Shiro总是最棒的那一个，他是来自地球最好学的学生，无论是理论还是实践，没人能比得过他。”

“听起来像他。”

“是吧？他就是那么完美的人。那时我还是个又瘦又小的家伙，整日泡在实验室里，很难交到朋友，但Shiro从不在意这些，他对实验室里的每一个人都彬彬有礼，包括我，还主动帮助我补习别的学科。”Matt耸肩，“我自己都不敢相信，我们竟然成了朋友。

“但接下来的事情却一发不可收拾……Shiro得了很重的病，他的肌肉在慢慢萎缩，我曾亲眼看见他发病时尝试握拳却失败。然后他和我一起接受了著名的冥卫四任务，出发前与他分手的男友Adam在后来的一次战役中战死；Shiro嘴上说着会安全回来，但我们所有人都在害怕他把这当成了一次‘自杀行动’，没有人会怀疑如果在面对需要牺牲自己拯救全队时Shiro会做出什么选择。”

“他真的那么做了，对吗？”Pidge轻声问，“爸爸曾提过的那场事故……”

“是的，有很多事情我们还没有告诉你。我们被伽拉的一支叛乱军队抓走了，他们强迫我们做一些实验，还有斗兽场，俘虏会被推进斗兽场拼个你死我活。Shiro站出来顶替我们参赛，他在斗兽场失去一只胳膊，他被成为‘冠军’，他被压在伽拉的手术台上成为实验品，失去了一部分记忆。”

“Ulaz救了他。”Keith猛然意识到。

“是的，那个名叫Ulaz的伽拉救了他。我们经历了一些困难才全队返回地球重聚，即使这里已经不复之前的样貌，但我们都还活着，所有没什么可挑剔的。”Matt 叹气，“我和爸爸归队到移动城堡担任导师，而Shiro却选择退出，他说他需要一些时间来考虑是否要重返太空。我们不怪他，谁会怪他呢？没人经历过Shiro曾经历的事。”

这就是Shiro会对太空避而不谈的原因，这就是为什么他会反复强调“那里是个危险的地方”，而Keith甚至因为这件事而逼问他。而更重要的是——

 _“你是个伽拉？”_ _Shiro眼神迷离。_

“我是个伽拉。”Keith咬紧嘴唇。

“只是半个！”Lance急忙说。

“我咬了Shiro，我把他压在那里，他——”Keith低吼，开始在屋子里踱步，“我一定是让他感到不舒服了，因为我从没跟他提过，他一定是认为我是在故意向他隐瞒，他一定不希望……不希望有伽拉碰触他，在经历了这些之后。”

“你弄伤了他？”Matt问。

“不！我猜Keith只是咬了他的脖子，对吧，Keith？拜托，别这样看着我，我只是动动手指头在互联网里搜索了下。”Pidge大声说，“呃，伽拉的交配习惯什么的。”

“我没法控制自己，这像是本能！我吃了清凉草，但是显然只要我在Shiro身边这玩意就失效了！”

“你在哪里搞到的清凉草？”Lance捂住脸，“噢伙计，这听起来越来越遭了。”

“你应该给Shiro道个歉。”Matt建议。

“我知道我应该怎么做，我应该——”Keith暴躁地说，他的血液在沸腾，眼睛开始胀痛，尖牙在冲破他的牙床，“——我应该离Shiro越远越好！”

“你的眼睛，Keith！”Hunk惊呼。

Keith从Hunk身后的镜子看到了自己的模样，他的瞳孔紧成一条缝隙，而眼球本该是白色的部位变成了金色。Keith伸手摸自己的肩膀，不知哪块骨头向前突起，让他像猛兽一样拱起后背；当他愤怒地张开嘴巴，两侧的尖牙露了出来。

这就是Keith，就连Keith都没有学会接受这样的自己，他更没有勇气去让Shiro接受。

“我必须远离Shiro，”他说，声音因为尖牙而含糊不清，“我控制不了自己。”

他转身跑了出去，跑进后院跳上摩托，当想起是Shiro帮他修好的摩托他的心脏又是一阵刺痛。Keith踩下油门，穿过日环荒漠的时候时速几乎要追平他在峡谷飙车的那次。他眨眨眼睛，伽拉基因下的视力要更清晰，它们似乎可以捕捉到每一毫秒内的动态事物，譬如……他驶过Galaxy Garrison的店铺门口，即使只是眨眼的瞬间，Keith也看到了Shiro惊讶的目光在追随着他的摩托。

Shiro似乎想招手让他停下，但Keith已经开过很远。

摩托车刹车的时候差点撞飞垃圾桶（他经常在垃圾站附近停车，这样能省一比不少的费用），双脚踩地像陷进棉花，其实那只是因为他的双腿在发抖。Keith跌跌撞撞地爬上公寓楼梯，用肩膀顶开屋门——报废了一个锁头，也许他可以从Shiro那买一个——不！不！不能再想起Shiro。他瘫倒在床上，用枕头捂住自己的耳朵，但血液在血管里冲撞的声音仍然震耳欲聋。

他想要Shiro在他身边，在他身下，抚摸他的后背，亲吻他的鬓角。Keith把牙齿抵在Shiro诱人的皮肤上，扎破它，拼命吸入Shiro的气味。

但他只是咬破了自己的床单。

“走开！”他把喊声埋在枕头里，“我不想伤害你！”

他伸手想去抱玩具熊，摸了个空，才记起来他把熊拿到工作间了。他的公寓又变得空荡荡的，和以前一样。

“你还好吗，孩子？”Ulaz问，他只是风风火火穿过诊所走廊的时候停下一秒用来观察Keith。

“我很好。”Keith机械地回答。

“忙着修飞船？”

“对，呃，Hunk找到了一个新的燃料桶，我们把它改造了一下按在原来的燃料桶上，这样就可以作为备用……”Keith提着装满清洗剂的木桶，艰难地跟在Ulaz身后。

“这就是你一天只睡三个小时的原因？”

“四个半。我一点也不困！伽拉不需要那么多的睡眠。”

“但人类需要。”Ulaz说，“你知道Shiro一直在找你吗？”

Keith瘪了瘪嘴：“我应该知道吗？”

“我不确定，但我肯定你在令他担心。”Ulaz语调没有什么起伏，“我了解Shiro，我看得出来他在心神不宁，至少这是我们回到地球后的第一次。”

“你怎么知道是因为我？”

Ulaz停下手里的活儿，紧紧盯着Keith。“我长了眼睛，我知道你们已经——”

“好吧，好吧，停下！”Keith绝望地打断他，“这一切都是我的错，如果我早点知道他的身世我就不会靠近他。”

Ulaz的眼皮稍稍抬了抬，在伽拉的肢体语言里大概等于皱眉。

“什么？你以为Shiro是什么只会哭哭啼啼的幼崽吗？”他说，“不，他是个战士，他不会因为你在他脖子上咬了一口就惊慌失措。虽然他确实很恨伽拉，但不是所有伽拉。”

“你一点也没帮上忙。”Keith叹气。

“你成年了吗？”

“什么？当然，以人类的标准，我早就——”

“非常好，回家好好休息一下，当你不用借助清凉草也可以保持冷静的时候，和Shiro像个成年人一样谈谈。”Ulaz一把夺过Keith手中的木桶。

Keith不想回他冰冷的公寓，也不想去工作棚，因为Shiro的店铺在这条必经之路上。他沿着马路走了十几分钟，直到肉眼看不见Ulaz的诊所，在路边的长椅上躺下。他第一次尝试躺在这里，太阳在黄色迷雾的遮盖下，并不刺眼；细沙被微风卷起，落在Keith身上，在布料的褶皱里定居。

他动了动鼻子，以伽拉夸张的嗅觉闻到许多以前不曾注意到的东西，当没有飞行器驶过的时候，这里的味道更接近于原本的世界：纯粹的泥土与沙砾、新鲜的嫩芽和被腐蚀的黄叶混合在一起的独特香气，将他拽到母亲曾在床边为他讲过的那些关于地球之前的故事里。他想念他的母亲，想念故事里的地球，但他的思绪总会回到Shiro身上，Shiro在路灯下的身影像神奇的魔术贴，填补掉他心脏裸漏出痛苦的部分。

Keith竟然可以闻到Shiro的味道，还是说，这淡淡的香气已经烙在他的脑袋里了。

最后他还是决定回家，睡上一觉，遵循Ulaz的“诊断”——它往往是正确的。

Keith掀开帘子，想在仓库找一点3（星际单位）规格的螺母，但Shiro站在那里，就在工作间的仓库与庭院之间的过道上。

“嗨，Keith。”他招呼，有点紧张，右手拼命拧绞自己的背心下摆，“好久不见。”

他们是有一段时间没见了，大概两周，但过得像两年那么漫长。Keith有些惊讶机油味竟然盖过了Shiro的味道，令他毫无察觉。

“Voltron怎么样了？”见他不说话，Shiro急忙又问，“我刚才听见Lance在试着启动发动机，但能量仓的一侧好像爆掉了。”

“噢该死。”Keith脱口而出，他们在能量仓上花了那么多时间（其中大部分都用来修补那些废旧的贴片）它还是不能承受发动机运转带来的压力。

“我可以帮忙。”Shiro主动说

“你已经和Lance谈过了？等等，你为什么会在这里，在我的——”Keith把后半句吞到肚子里，Shiro眼睛已经开始暗淡，“呃，不，我不是那个意思。”

“Matt今天启程回‘移动城堡’，我和Katie去发射站送他，”他说，“然后我就想过来看看…… _你_ 。”

而Keith还保持着掀开帘子的动作，像个混蛋一样躲闪Shiro的目光。实际上，是羞耻从水泥地与墙根的缝隙中生长出来，缠住的脚踝令他动弹不得。

“我好多了，我闻不到那些奇怪的味道了，我可以好好睡觉并且……冷静地思考。”他开口。

“那，非常好。”Shiro点点头。

“你想谈谈吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“当然。”Shiro立刻说，“我什么时候都可以。”

Keith在思索怎样处理更妥当一些：邀请他到安静的沙发区坐一会儿，还是到工作间和他聒噪的朋友门汇合（这样他们就可以当着Keith的面瞎起哄了）。

“鲻鱼脑袋！”Lance的大叫很快就帮Keith提供了答案，“快点动动你的小屁股到这里来！”

Keith急忙跑过去，Shiro紧跟在后，他的朋友们都在工作间，活像一群入学两天又被劝退的业余太空安全员——Lance在自己脑袋上缠了一条围巾，只露出一对慌张的眼睛，对着Voltron冒烟的机翼大呼小叫。

首先，燃料泄漏的味道并没有令嗅觉敏感的Keith头晕目眩，说明这并不太糟。

但是Shiro说——“该死。”那就意味着，事情或许有点糟糕。

“怎么？”Keith大声问，他的声音听起来异常尖锐。

“燃料桶炸了一个洞，我们已经修好了，但似乎那个小小的震荡把某些管路的连接点震断了，就像人的手肘一样，呃，错位了，露出缝隙，然后……”

Pidge滔滔不绝地发言，Lance冲上去捂住她的嘴巴：“如果你再说下去我可能会当场哭出来！”

“好了，伙计们，我觉得这不算很糟，我们需要鹰嘴钳，切割刀和焊接器，十分钟之内我们就能搞定这个漏点。”Keith强装镇定。Kosmo在他脚边焦急地打转，他的鼻子在一动一动，发出类似狼吠的声音，如果连Kosmo也这样，那事态的严重性一定被低估了。

还未等所有人做出行动，Shiro冲上了梯子，对于这个块头的男人来说他的行动速度实在有些夸张。接着他做出了更惊人的举动——他用自己那只艾尔蒂机械手臂，堵住了机翼出正在冒烟的地方。银白色的气体随着一声“嘶拉”瞬间消散不见，但随之的代价是它们开始腐蚀Shiro手臂的机械外壳。

“Shiro！”

“什么？Shiro，你疯了吗？”

“别那么做！”

所有人都尖叫起来，但Shiro却神情平静，似乎他只是把手放在一个装满三明治的野餐篮上一样平常。

“泄露处在重要的四通管道附近，显然你们犯了个大错误。修补的速度根本跟不上泄露，我的胳膊——艾尔蒂的特殊材料可以抑制燃料的活跃性。别担心，Allura会修好它的。”他解释，但内容显然要比他的表情惊悚一百倍，“但我建议你们还是快点，因为我的右手正在失去知觉。”

与燃料产生化学反应后的蓝色腐蚀物正在Shiro的机械手上散开，先是掌心，然后是手背，现在正向他的手腕蔓延。

“比起修好它，我猜Allura更想杀了你，Shiro。”Lance感叹。

在默契的配合下，Keith、Lance、Hunk和Pidge很快就定位了泄漏点，并重新焊接。他们甚至都有些习惯了，这种情况在组装一架大型飞船时时有发生，但这次显然是最严重的一次。

几分钟后，Lance说：“我想差不多可以了。”

“真的？Shiro，你能试着把手掌挪开吗？”

Shiro脸色苍白，额头布满汗珠，但他只是抿紧嘴唇，然后小心活动自己的肩膀，让手掌和Voltron的壁板留出缝隙。

什么也没有。他们成功了。

年轻人们都开始高声欢呼，Lance一把搂住（身上还算干净的）Hunk和Pidge的脖子，似乎想把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在他们的毛巾上。Keith松了口气，他把工具都扔到地上，抬起头时发现Shiro正对自己微笑。

“干得漂亮。”他说，像在表扬自己的学生。

“去你的，混蛋，”Keith大声说，他并没有生气，或者说，只有一点生气，但在慌张袭来时完全不值一提，“为什么你要那样对你的身体？那值得吗——用你的安危换Voltron？Shiro，你不能总是这样做！”

“呃，不客气？”Shiro耸耸肩膀，他的右手现在有点滑稽，僵硬地一上一下挪动着，“既然一些都解决了，那我们还能谈谈吗？”

“无论你们想谈什么恶心的话题，”Lance突然冒出来，“都在我们吃过下午茶之后在开始，行吗？为了庆祝这场有惊无险的插曲，Hunk决定做他最拿手的橄榄叶酱汁野猪肉。”

Keith和Shiro对视了一眼。“好啊，”他嘟囔，“又有谁会和吃的过不去呢？”

Shiro和Keith都低头看向Shiro被烧焦的机械手指，他把银色的手掌摊平，掌心向上，因为那里刚刚填补了特殊的金属材料，Allura命令他在接下来的十二个小时里一动也不能动，“否则这只手就要罢工三个月，等到我的补给船降落。”这是她的原话。

所有的人都回去休息了，只有Shiro和Keith还留在Voltron的工作间里，这里离Ulaz的诊所不远，如果Shiro真的恰巧弄坏了自己昂贵的胳膊，更方便转移到Ulaz那进行补救；另一方面，他们两个人都心照不宣地选择留下来，迫不及待想腾出一点可以独享的时间。他们席地而坐，屁股下面仅有两块也不怎么柔软的坐垫；Voltron静静地耸立在那里，黑夜从两侧锡棚的空洞中涌进，在工作间里发酵。

他们只是安静地蜷缩在自己垫子上，甚至没有交换眼神。Komso能读懂气氛，他闭上眼睛，装作什么也没发生。

“她真美。”Shiro打破了寂静。过了几秒钟Keith才意识到他在为Voltron感叹。

Shiro接着说：“能在地球看到一架拥有艾尔蒂血液的飞船，有一种回到故乡的感觉，我是说，虽然艾尔蒂并不是我的家乡，但它对我意义重大。我爱那个地方，而且，我了解它，包括它的机械产业。”

“但她不是纯血，她是组装起来的。”

“那她注定要去冒险。”Shiro说，像是在讲述一个古老的故事，“她生来就是为了在太空里闯荡，偶尔被飘荡在宇宙中的残骸撞击掉几块外皮；又被人用别的材料补好，一个漂亮的补丁；而驾驶飞船的人深处未知的领域，然后回头寻找地球的方向。他们一直在思念，却未曾后悔。”

这是Keith听过的最浪漫的故事。

“谢谢你。”他闷声说。

Shiro将两条长腿折叠到胸前，把脑袋靠在上面，这让他看起来格外年轻。

“为什么谢我？”他认真地问。

“什么？Shiro，你刚刚用牺牲了自己的右手，只为了去救Voltron，从来没有人这样做过，为我们，为了Voltron……为了我。”

Shiro皱起眉头：

“我们上床了。”

“呃，没错。”

“你根本不用说这些，你知道你对我到底有多重要！难道我会随随便便领一个陌生男孩回家操我的屁股吗？不，Keith！我没有撒谎，我想要在你身边，我在乎你的愿望，也在乎Votron，甚至我还在庆幸自己终于在这奄奄一息的星球上找到了你，而你又开始躲着我——”

“因为我是一个伽拉，这就足以成为你不需要我的理由；我又咬了你，那个愚蠢的、标记所有物的本能，我像个野蛮的动物！我不应该这么对你的，因为……因为你的那些经历。”

他的眼睛又痛又肿，身体不受他的控制：当他情绪激动的时候，伽拉的那部分就非要冲出来捣乱。Keith用双手遮住眼睛，不想让它们变成吓人的紫色瞳仁时吓到Shiro。但Shiro伸手拉开了他的胳膊，强迫Keith与他对视。

“看着我，Keith，看我这只胳膊，”Shiro冲那条不能动的胳膊点了点头，“我知道Matt把我的事情都告诉你们了，不知道他有没有添油加醋，那不是他的风格，无论如何那都算不上一个好故事，你还不明白吗？我变成了一个人肉武器，甚至算不上一个完整的人，我怎么会在乎你的血统——”

“停下，Shiro！你不能再那样称呼自己。”Keith痛苦极了，每当Shiro这样唾弃自己的时候，被撕裂的那个人仿佛是Keith自己，“你 _是_ 一个完整的人，你是我见过的最好的人，我就像Red……舒舒服服地躺下，躲在玩具熊的双臂里。你对我敞开怀抱，而我喜欢挤进去在你的生命里占的一点地方；没有人对我这样做过，甚至是我的妈妈。”

提到Red的时候Shiro触电般战栗了一秒，接着他的眼睛温柔下来，银河散落在那里，和他们头顶的天空如出一辙。

“我是那个玩具熊吗？”他温柔地问。

“算了，那是个蹩脚的比喻。”

“嘿，Keith，你值得更多，不只是玩具熊的拥抱。”Shiro说。

“你就是那个 _更多_ 。”Keith纠正，“我很满足，现在，此时此刻。你呢？”

“我也是。”Shiro不假思索地回答。

“还有一件事，我们做爱的时候，呃，你知道的，”Keith竟然语无伦次起来，“你会控制你的胳膊，但我会也许会伤害你，我还不太会控制伽拉的那部分， _还喜欢咬你的脖子_ ，当然，非常幼稚；而且我的……我的阴茎……”

这一次Shiro的脸红了。“没关系，”他移开了目光，不知道落在哪里合适，“其实我更喜欢……你粗暴一点。”

“呃，真的？那没问题，”Keith急忙说，“我的意思是，我会努力控制住自己。”

Shiro嘀咕：“那非常好。”他的脑袋快垂到地上去了。

“那我们什么时候可以再来一次？”Keith问，感觉自己像个彻头彻尾的蠢货。

“什么时候都可以。”另一个人小声回答。

他们又陷入了安静，但这一次有些东西不一样了。他们握着对方的手（当然不是Shiro的右手，Allura真的会杀了他们），Keith闻到空气中混入的甜腻的味道（爱情闻起来就是这样吗？）。他的尖爪还没有收回去，角度尴尬地抵在Shiro的皮肤上，想必他的眼睛也还是那个样子，但Shiro不在乎，那Keith也没有什么可顾虑的。他们的脑袋靠在一起，互相撑起对方的重量，Keith看向天空，开始想象起Voltron在那里翱翔的场景。

那个深夜Keith和Shiro一起挤在设备间的临时休息室里。他们只有一张二手的沙发床，Shiro姿势诡异，因为他需要让机械手臂静止不动。他把脑袋抵在Keith的肩膀上，倾注过去所有的重量。他的脑袋很沉，但Keith毫无怨言。

“我会帮你修好他，Voltron，我希望你能找到自己的母亲。这将是一件困难重重、意义非凡的事情，有的时候我会说‘那里太危险了’，但对于你和我这种人，活着就是在完成这些事情，是我们的使命。”他以一种平缓却又激昂的语调说，“我会跟你一起去，我是说……去太空，无论去哪，我都会和你一起，直到你和母亲团聚，或是我们一同走向另一种结局——被太空分解，变成被人遗忘的残骸。”

在Keith半梦半醒的时候听见身后人的叨念。这誓言真美，Keith迷迷糊糊地想，他要把它带到梦里去，带到明天，带到他们未来的第一百万个深夜里。

_五个月后。_

所有人都在仰望天空下的Voltron。昨天他们为她的金属表面喷上最后一层防燃涂料作为最后一道工序，现在它在阳光下反射出涟漪般的银色纹理，像一个生机勃勃的新生儿，又似一只磐涅重生的凤凰。Keith的朋友都在这儿，不止是“牢不可分”四人组，Shiro、Allura、Ulaz和Romelle也都在；Kosmo趴在Keith脚边，而Red则待在Shiro的肩头上慵懒地打量他们。

“终于。”Lance感叹。

“终于。”其他人附和道。

Shiro帮了很多忙，或者说，如果没有Shiro，Voltron不可能像现在这样意气风发地站在这儿，等待她的启航。Allura送了他很多必需的材料，Keith向她保证如果他在太空赚了钱，一定会还掉相应的费用。Ulaz提供了一些情报，比如在太空中遇到伽拉叛乱军时要用哪些手段才能有效防御。他讲了一些亲历的故事，每一个都很可怕，让年轻人们汗毛耸立，然后颤抖着在工序里加入相应的程序

“所以你打算什么时候启程？”Pidge问。

“呃，越快越好，下周？”Keith挠了挠后脑勺。

“那我们也得抓紧时间收拾东西了。”Hunk开心地高呼。

Keith迷惑地看着他们，“你们？”他问，“你们为什么要收拾东西。”

“因为我们要和你一起去呀，蠢货！”Lance大叫，“你不会真以为会让你和Shiro把我们抛下吗？”

Keith长大了嘴巴，他看向Shiro，而Shiro只是微笑着看着他，耸了耸肩：“他们想给你个惊喜。”

“真的？真的？”他难以置信地说，“你们也想和我一起去太空吗？”

“说真的，老兄，这是我们所有人的愿望，”Pidge严肃地说，“而且没有我们，你有很大可能会死在半路——我不是乌鸦嘴，不过既然我们决定要去了，所以你一定会成功的。让你妈妈请我们吃饭，就这么说定了。”

Keith冲过去，四个人搂在一起。不知道是谁一直在压着他的脖子快让他喘不过气，但他还是很高兴，几年的努力没有白费，他们可以携手飞入太空，完成仰望天空时许下的愿景。

“好了，好了，Keith一定有许多话想和Shiro说。”Lance对他挤眉弄眼，“我们还是暂时放过你，不过晚上的庆功派对你和Shiro都要记得来。”

Keith走向在一旁等待的Shiro，Shiro温顺地倾下脑袋，这样Keith就可以亲在他的嘴唇上。

“开心吗？”

“我恨不得现在就能直接起飞。”Keith咧嘴，“嘿，在地球的最后一周，你打算做点什么？”

“我没想好，大概会故地重游一下，我的老家……离这不太远，几百英里的距离，我还有一个表姑在那里居住。我想到Adam的墓地看看，他被葬在移动城堡地球基地的港口。”

“好的，没问题，我会陪你。”

“谢谢。”Shiro小声说。

“闭嘴，你这个喜欢乱道谢的家伙。”Keith说，拉过他的手。他开始憧憬，那些即将与Shiro和伙伴们（别忘了Kosmo和Red！）在Voltron和浩瀚星河中共同度过的几千个日夜，现在才刚刚开始。

****Fin** **

****


End file.
